Undangan
by kwenda
Summary: "Lo bakal nikah? Gue ga salah denger, kan?" / "Ah, paling April Mop doang nih." Undangan pernikahan dari seorang sahabat yang sudah 3 tahun lost contact melalui telefon. Siapa yang sangka di sana dia bertemu dengan orang yang selalu membekas di hatinya dan seseorang yang bisa menggantikan orang itu. Naruto POV.
"Apa? Lo bakal nikah? Gue ga salah denger, kan?" perhatianku telah teralihkan sepenuhnya ke perkataan Sasuke barusan. Aku menepikan mobil, bersandar ke kursi, dan memejamkan mata. _From what I heard_ , memang _sih_ , Sasuke sudah tunangan. Dia pernah pamit _balik_ duluan saat aku sama teman-teman sekuliahan dulu _nongkrong_ bareng dengan alasan mau jemput tunangannya. Aku juga nggak begitu tau. Aku baru balik dari Amerika setelah 4 tahun menetap di sana untuk mengambil S2 dan katanya pertunangan itu diadakan saat aku masih disana. Yang bikin aku kaget adalah ada cewek yang mau nikah sama orang paling cuek sedunia. Lebih dulu dibanding aku pula. _Unbelieveable._

Sasuke mendengus, nggak terima diledek. Sebenarnya, mantan Sasuke ada banyak, yang _ngantri_ apalagi, cuma, sampai ada yang bisa bertahan sama sikap _annoying_ , cuek, judes, dan irit katanya hingga nikah itu benar-benar ... _wow_. Tapi, masa kabar bahagia begini dikasih taunya lewat telepon, sih _?_ Jangan-jangan dia dan yang lainnya berusaha membohongi aku. Kebetulan nih, kan masih ada beberapa jam sebelum 1 April berakhir. Aku mendengus. Bisa-bisanya si Sasuke mencoba membohongi aku, penyandang gelar orang paling jahil satu sekolah dulu. "Yaelah, Sas, basi banget boong lo. Ga usah ngaku-ngaku punya tunangan juga kali, buat April Mop doang." Ucapku malas.

"Dih, najis, yaudah kalo nggak percaya. Ga usah dateng lo." Tukas Sasuke kasar. Aku kembali mencibir. Elah, sudah ketauan bohong juga masih berusaha ditutup-tutupi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Udah deh, boongnya udah ketauan tau ga. Bilang April Mop doang, sih _,_ " aku memutar mata. "Ato lo mau sebutin dulu gedungnya dimana?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ga, makasih," jawabnya sinis. "Ngapain gue kasih tau? Entar dateng-dateng lo ngerusuh lagi disana, saking kagetnya gue _beneran_ nikah."

Benar, kan _,_ dia bohong. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia tidak mau sebut, coba? 'Aku tidak mau datang?' katanya? _Alibi_ saja. "Kalo lo _beneran_ nikah," aku menekankan kata "beneran", meniru ucapan Saskey tadi. "Ya sebut aja sih _,_ nama gedungnya. Takut amat gue rusuhin," jelasku. "Ato ... lo takut ketauan boongnya, ya?" tanyaku menggodanya lagi.

Sasuke mendecih. "Otak lo kacau." Gerutunya. "Sabtu depan, ketemu gue. Di Kiri Hotel lantai 12 jem 5."

Aku tersenyum miring, " _Aye aye captain_. Awas lo kalo telat, gue laporin Itachi lo sok-sok boongin gue," ancamku. Sasuke mendecak dan senyumku semakin lebar. Ini dia Saskey, cowok paling jaga gengsi. Kita lihat Sabtu depan nanti. Dia pasti akan mati berdiri kalau aku _beneran_ datang dan dia _terbukti_ bohong.

Aku kembali menyalakan mobil dan menyusuri jalanan yang padat bersama mobil-mobil lainnya. Radio menyala, dan suara pembawa radio yang sedang membacakan sms _request_ lagu dari para pendengar mengisi keheningan dalam mobil. Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan sms-sms yang rata-rata dari _abg_ _labil_ itu. Pikiranku masih _stuck_ tentang 'pernikahan' si Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menikah, bukan sekedar April Mop? Ini benar-benar gila. 3 tahun _lost contact_ saja bisa membuatku kalah banyak dari Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng keras, mengusir pernikahan Sasuke dari pikiranku. Yang penting, jangan sampai mama tau, atau aku akan kena ocehannya karena belum punya pacar. Sebenarnya, aku baru saja putus Shion beberapa hari lalu. Aku kenal dengannya di Amerika dan putus sehari sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang. Dia cantik, dia _sexy_ , _and she's wild_. Dia baik, menggemaskan, dan juga manja. Semuanya menyatu dalam dirinya. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan apapun untuk perempuan se- _perfect_ -nya. Bahkan, makin lama aku makin risih karena dia terus menempel padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali pacaran dan putus dengan hubungan tak pernah lebih dari 3 bulan. Padahal, mereka semua adalah _my ideal girl._ Dari dulu aku selalu ingin memiliki pacar yang seperti mereka, tapi, setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku melepasnya begitu saja. _Like, it's nothing._

Aku meremas perseneling kencang dan menatap jalan yang lenggang dengan gusar. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak, membuat hatiku serasa diremas oleh tangan kasat mata. Tapi aku tau, perasaan bersalah ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perasaan mereka yang telah aku hancurkan. Dan ini hanyalah 'penyakit' biasa bagi seorang cowok berengsek sepertiku.

"Banyak juga, ya, _request_ -an lagunya. _One by one, 'kay? So,_ ini dia lagu untuk Ayame _. Fool for you by_ Zayn Malik!" suara pembawa radio kembali terdengar samar dalam telingaku, dan digantikan dengan dentingan piano mellow.

 _This love is tainted_

Cinta kotor?

Ya, cinta ini memang kotor, karena ini terlarang.  
 _  
I need you and I hate it_

Aku membutuhkanmu, di sini, bersamaku. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin dan aku membenci kenyataan itu.

You're caught between a dream and a movie scene  
In a way, you know what I mean

Kau seperti hidup dalam drama percintaan, sekaligus kehidupan yang diimpi-impikan oleh banyak orang.

 _When the dark turns to mist, I just can't resist it_

 _'Cause I'm a fool for you and the things you do_  
 _I'm a fool for you and the things, the things you do_  
 _The things you do, the things you do_

 _._

 _._

Aku benar-benar seorang pecundang bagimu.

.

.

Dan kau benar, karena pecundang ini masih terjebak dengan masa lalunya.

* * *

Aku mengusap wajahku gusar.

Aku masih berada dalam mobil, dan masih dalam keadaan kacau yang sama.

Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang mantan pacarku adalah tipeku. Aku juga tidak berbohong saat aku bilang aku malah merasa jenuh dan risih dengan semua sikap manjanya kepadaku. Aku bohong, membohongi diriku sendiri yang berpura-pura tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Aku masih punya _feelings_ dengan mantanku saat SMA dulu. Sudah lama sekali memang, tapi dia begitu berbekas dalam memoriku. Bagaimana tatapannya, senyumnya, rona merah di pipinya, kernyitan di dahinya saat serius, wajahnya saat marah, dan juga saat dia ... menangis.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat temanku bilang kau sangat cantik. Dan dia memang benar. Kau begitu mempesona, dan kau mampu mengalihkan duniaku dalam sekejap. Sejak saat itu bayanganmu selalu begitu mudah disadari oleh mataku. Dan saat aku melihat kau sedang tertawa lebar, aku tahu aku jatuh cinta.

Saat itu, kau sedang berpacaran dengan kakak kelas 2 tingkat di atas kita. Akasuna Sasori. Aku tentu mengenalnya. Dia, ketua klub seni rupa yang sudah berkali-kali memenangkan olimpiade kreativitas senasional, salah satu teman geng-ku. Aku hanya memandangimu dari jauh. Tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu yang sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi, kemudian aku mendengar ucapanmu yang menyulut semangatku. 'Ga tau lah, No. Sasori jadi cuek sama gua. Chat gua terakhir cuma di read dan setelahnya dia ga ada hubungin gua apa-apa lagi. Padahal, cuma chat sebentar doang kan nggak ganggu belajar juga, No.. Gua juga tau diri, lah. Tapi, masa ga bisa hubungin gua 5 menit doang? Kalo kayak gini terus, gua ga jamin gua bisa bertahan, No.'

Sejak saat itu aku mendekatimu, perlahan tapi pasti, hingga akhirnya kita sering pergi jalan berdua, _chat_ yang hampir tidak pernah putus, juga bergandengan tangan. Raut wajahmu yang sedih hilang, terganti sepenuhnya dengan senyum lebarmu yang begitu indah saat bersamaku. Pernah, saat kita sedang jalan berdua sambil bergandengan, kau tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan tangamu dan berdiri kaku. Dari awal aku tau cepat atau lambat saat ini akan datang. Sasori menangkap basah kami dan Sasori _benar-benar_ marah. Sasori datang menghampiri kami dan memukulku keras. Itu sakit, tapi tidak sesakit saat aku melihatmu menangis dan menahan Sasori agar tidak memukulku lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena kau sudah menarik Sasori pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pipi lebam.

Aku berusaha menghubungimu lagi tapi kau tidak membalas. Aku pikir mungkin masalahnya sedang rumit dan kau sedang ingin sendiri—walaupun sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin berada di sampingmu, menemaninya dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar _gossip_ bahwa kau sudah putus dan aku mencoba menghubungimu lagi, tapi tidak berhasil. Bahkan saat aku menyapamu, kau sama sekali tidak menoleh dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku kira, saat kau sudah putus, itu berarti kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamamu datang, tapi ternyata kau malah menjauh dariku.

Aku membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk datang kembali padanya. Tidak dengan _chat_ , atau pun sapaan di sekolah, tapi aku mendatangi rumahnya. Aku menembaknya di sana dan dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bagaimana marah, kecewa dan sedihnya Sasori membuatnya tidak sanggup hati untuk bersamaku, sekalipun dia juga menyukaiku. Aku tau maksudnya, dia ingin waktu untuk sendiri untuk memikirkan semuanya. Aku sadar, kau sangat mengandalkan dirimu sendiri dalam menghadapi masalah apapun, dan tidak berusaha bersandar pada siapapun, termasuk aku yang dengan senang hati menjadi tempat bersandarmu.

Aku menunggunya, menahan diriku agar tidak menghampirinya saat aku melihatnya di kantin. Menahan diriku untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku saat melihatnya keluar dari toilet dengan mata agak bengkak karena mendengar hinaan untuknya—karenaku. Dan semua penungguan itu terbalas, saat dia akhirnya datang padaku dan membiarkanku merengkuhnya.

Hubunganku tidak terus berjalan dengan lancar. Kami bertengkar dan berbaikan. Namun beberapa bulan setelah _anniversary_ ke-2 kami, hubunganku dengannya yang agak renggang karena kesibukan masing-masing mulai berasa. Perhatiannya selalu terfokus dengan hal lain saat bersamaku dan dia sangat sering memilih mengabaikanku demi membalas chatnya. Oh, tentu saja aku curiga.

Sampai akhirnya aku menangkap dia pergi dengan Gaara. Berdua, _cuddling_ , dan berpelukan.

Sejak itu kami terus bertengkar dan dia terus bersikeras mengatakan Gaara hanya temannya. Aku tidak percaya padanya. Terlebih ketika aku tau bahwa dia berbohong saat mengatakan tidak bisa pergi denganku karena ingin pergi dengan Gaara. Ini gila! Maksudku, setelah apa yang kita lewati selama 2 tahun ini, dia selingkuh dengan cowok lain? Seketika aku tau bagaimana perasaan Sasori saat aku diam-diam jalan dengan pacarnya, bahkan melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan Gaara sekarang. _Nice, karma hits me hard on the face._

Tak lama kemudian hubungan kami berakhir setelah dia _akhirnya_ mengakui perasaanya pada Gaara, sekaligus menjadi awal bagi hubungan mereka. Aku tidak berusaha buat mengejarnya lagi, dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membencinya. Toh, ini balasan dari perbuatanku dulu, _kan_?

Aku tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya setelahnya. Kami _lost contact_. Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha mencari cewek yang memiliki sifat berlainan dengannya. Jika dia adalah seorang perempuan mandiri, aku mencari perempuan yang bisa bersandar padaku. Tanpa kusadari, aku malah mencari pelampiasan di bawah bayang-bayangnya.

* * *

Hari Sabtu datang dan tersisa 5 menit sebelum jam 5.

Aku?

Masih di dalam mobil, menggerutu di tengah kemacetan.

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Bagaimana jika Sasuke malah mencemoohku disana? Menyebutku pecundang karena tidak juga menampilkan batang hidungku di 'pernikahan'nya.

Aku menggeleng keras. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Memantapkan hati, meneguhkan hatiku untuk memilih keputusan ini.

Aku segera membanting stir ke kanan, menyalip mobil di depanku yang dikendarai seorang ibu-ibu sesaat setelah terbebas dari kemacetan, tanpa mempedulikan adanya perempatan di sana juga tanda _sign_ ke arah kanan.

* * *

Jam 6 lewat 10 menit.

Sial. Aku pasti _benar-benar_ dianggap pecundang oleh Sasuke. Atau dia yang mempecundangiku? Jangan bilang ternyata dia tidak datang dan _memang_ berbohong tentang pernikahan itu setelah perjuangan yang telah kulakukan.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan sepatuku ke lantai lift berkali-kali. Lift ini berjalan lamaaa sekali. Bahkan, aku rasa, jika aku berlari aku akan sampai lebih cepat. Tapi, aku tidak mau turun dan menggunakan tangga karena nanti aku akan keringatan dan akan diledek lagi oleh Sasuke yang mempecundangiku. Oh, sial, Sasuke, pecundang dan pernikahannya benar-benar membuatku gila.

Lift bergerak terbuka. Lantai 12. Ini dia.

Aku melangkah keluar dan merapikan jasku, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang di segala penjuru ruangan. Aku mengernyit heran. Apa ini? Ada pesta apa?

"Hadirin, undangan yang berbahagia. Sebagai rasa hormat dan kebahagiaan, kami mengundang saudara-saudari berkenan bersama-sama menyaksikan datangnya pasangan pengantin yang berbahagia dengan diiringi alunan melodi piano oleh Joey Alexander yang mengantarkan kedua mempelai duduk bersanding di pelaminan yang dihantarkan oleh kerabat terdekat dari masing-masing mempelai." suara MC terdengar melalui _speaker._ Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Tidak, tidak mungkin _._ Sasuke tidak benar-benar menikah, kan _?_

Pintu kayu dari sebelah kiri terbuka. Menampilkan laki-laki dengan setelan _tuxedo_ putihnya berdiri dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, milik seseorang yang aku kenal, Sasuke. Dia berjalan menyusuri karpet merah diiringi Itachi. Aku masih tercengang di tempatku. Dia berhasil menemukanku di tengah keramaian dan terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah mereka berdua sampai ke depan pelaminan dengan seorang pendeta berdiri di tengah sana, pintu di sebelah barat terbuka. Menampilkan seorang perempuan yang—oh _God_! Itu ... Sakura? Dia mengenakan gaun putih dengan sebuah tali berhias bunga-bunga di salah satu bahunya dan corak-corak di bagian dada. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang perempuan; Ino dan satu orang perempuan lainnya yang sama-sama mengenakan _dress_ bewarna merah. Mereka mulai berjalan ke tempat pelaminan diiringi dengan senyuman penuh cinta di kedua bibir sang mempelai.

Entah apa yang pendeta katakan. Aku tidak bisa memprosesnya. Aku seakan berada di tempat lain, dengan kondisi tubuhku yang mematung sementara mataku masih memperhatikan mereka dengan saksama. Aku terlalu kaget, bingung, _sakit hati_ , merasa _kalah_ , dan entahlah.

Saat aku kembali tersadar, mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, dengan sebuah cincin yang bersemat di masing-masing jari manis kanan mereka, lalu mereka berciuman, sebagai penutup.

* * *

Aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman kuliahku saat Sasuke dan Sakura datang menghampiri kami. Sasuke menyikut pinggangku dengan lengannya yang bebas. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Dia menyeringai. "Masih April Mop?" Sialan. Aku benar-benar dipecundangi olehnya. Aku mendengus kasar, bahkan terdengar seperti helaan nafas kuda di telingaku, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda.

Sasuke mendecak, "Elah, makan mulu lo. Abis ini ada pesta lagi buat kita-kita doang," kata Sasuke yang masih tidak aku hiraukan. "Makanannya lebih banyak,"

Aku menelan makanku kasar. Menoleh padanya dengan tatapan orang bodoh, "Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?" tanyaku, mendelik ke arahnya yang dibalas gendikan bahu sambil menyeringai.

"Sas," suara itu membuat kami berdua menoleh ke seseorang di samping Sasuke. "Temen kamu?" tanyanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kaget melihatku. Tapi saat dia menangkap basah mataku sedang menatapnya, dia tersenyum, dan aku seperti kehilangan pasokan udara untuk kuhirup.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Iya, dia baru aku kasih tau minggu lalu. Undangannya udah abis kan," jawabnya. "Lagian, kalo dia kebagian undangan, kayaknya dia tetep ngira ini nikahan April Mop." jawabnya memandangku geli. Sedangkan Sakura di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar, jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan dulu.

"Dia ngira ini April Mop?" tanyanya geli. Sasuke menggangguk dan Sakura terkekeh.

Sial, aku dipencudangi olehnya dua kali. "Kampret lo, Sas. Pergi sana,"

"Sip," jawab Sasuke sambil mulai membantu Sakura berjalan dengan gaunnya. Dia kembali menoleh padaku, "Ati-ati ya makannya. Itu kan, makanan April Mop." ucapnya sebelum lanjut menyapa tamu lain.

Aku menatap makanan di piringku kesal. Cih! Arpil Mop. Aku kamu. Ew. Sasuke sok manis. Aku meninggalkan piringku dan berjalan mengambil minuman.

* * *

Pesta di hotel sudah selesai dan sekarang kami, para kerabat dekat, sedang menikmati _garden party_ yang diadakan di kediaman Uchiha. Aku baru sadar ternyata di sini juga ada teman-teman SMA-ku dulu. Jadi, Uchiha Sakura _memang_ Sakura yang dulu kukenal. Teman SMA-ku kaget melihatku ada di sini, dan aku bilang aku sendiri juga sama kagetnya seperti mereka.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Uchiha. Aku sudah terbiasa masuk ke rumahnya, lagipula keluarga Sasuke juga sudah menganggapku keluarga mereka sendiri. Baru aku akan berbelok menuju toilet, ada sesuatu yang menabrak tubuhku, disusul bunyi barang-barang yang jatuh. Aku menunduk, melihat banyaknya barang-barang yang dibawa oleh ... seorang gadis manis di depanku. Dia menunduk malu dengan kedua rona merah di pipinya dan meminta maaf. Dia terlihat seperti boneka cantik dengan rambut lurus yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum dan membantunya membawa barang-barang tadi.

Aku memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berkenalan. Dan nama perempuan manis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemilik _Amethys's Florist_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatku bekerja. Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan perempuan semanisnya berada di dekatku? Kami terus mengobrol berdua di tepi kolam renang dan kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya dalam-dalam. Aku merasa aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Aku mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Uhm, Naruto, ada apa?" tanyanya, malu-malu tapi khawatir.

Aku tersenyum canggung, menggaruk kepalaku. Ternyata aku memandanginya terlalu lama. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," dia tersenyum. Dan aku langsung mengingatnya! Dia yang tadi mengantar Sakura saat berjalan ke pelaminan.

Astaga. Dunia benar-benar sempit.

* * *

Aku datang ke _florist_ milik Hinata, berharap semoga dia ada disana, sesuai dengan perkataannya kemarin di _chat_. Aku masuk diiringi bunyi gemerincing bel pintu. Suasana di dalam toko benar-benar harum dan menyegarkan, membuatku serasa sedang berdiri di padang bunga. Dan aku melihatnya berdiri di sana, di depan meja kasir, melihatku kaget dengan wajah memerah. Aku menghampirinya dan meminta tolong dibuatkan sebuah rangkaian bunga. Dia tidak bertanya untuk siapa bunga itu, sekalipun kentara sekali dia penasaran.

Aku sengaja menggodanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang _pernah_ berarti untukku." ucapku santai sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat ekspresinya. Dia terlihat sedikit sedih dan langsung menutupinya dengan "oh," dan senyuman.

Aku memintanya membuatkan sebuah kartu ucapan. Dia menyerahkannya beserta sebuah pen padaku, tapi aku menolak dan meminta dia yang menuliskannya untukku.

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang terkejut. Aku naik ke mobil dan mulai pergi ke rumah Sasuke yang baru.

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan sebuket bunga dan sebuah kartu ucapan di atas meja makan. Matanya menyipit menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya, orang yang terbangun di sampingnya tadi pagi, kebingungan. Sasuke menunjuk bunga itu dengan dagunya. Sakura mengambilnya dengan bingung, dan hidungnya segera mencium wangi bunga yang terasa sangat segar, seperti baru dipetik. "Ini wangi sekali," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kapan kau pergi membelinya?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Lihat kartunya," jawabnya sinis.

Sakura heran dengan sikap Sasuke di pagi-pagi begini. Rasanya tadi mereka berdua masih _cuddling_ , lalu setelah keluar kamar suaminya marah. Aneh. Sakura mengambil kartu ucapan di meja dan membaca satu per satu kata yang tersusun di sana.

Selamat menikah, mantanku.

Cie, nikah, cie

Semoga bahagia, ya.

Dari mantan yang sudah _move on,_ Naruto

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Terkekeh canggung, "Ehm, bunga dari mantan?" Mata Sasuke menyipit, meminta penjelasan. "I-iya, Na-Naruto dulu mantanku. Tapi itu dulu, kok! Pas SMA kalo ga salah. Ato pas SMP, ya?" jawab Sakura bingung sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ini dia susahnya punya istri yang mantannya bejibun. Sejak kemarin, ada saja bunga papan yang isinya sebelas dua belas dengan kartu ucapan tadi untuk istrinya. Sasuke merebut buket bunga itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Nanti aku belikan yang baru." ujarnya sambil memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang.

Walaupun dulu mantan Sakura ada banyak, bahkan cenderung sering selingkuh, setidaknya sekarang Sakura adalah istrinya, miliknya yang hanya setia padanya.

.

.

.

 **E N D**


End file.
